Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Commonly, a test string may be run in-hole with various different tools and components coupled to it to perform various downhole tasks. Occasionally, the test string may become stuck in the well and the string is unable to be retrieved. Safety joints have been developed to release the string above the point at which the string is stuck. Example safety joints have utilized shear screws, left hand turn, or right hand turn release techniques. More complicated safety joints may incorporate an overpull being applied for a specified amount of time until a crushable element is deformed and the tool releases. In addition, safety joints exist in which the tool is picked up to release a sleeve and then left hand turns will release the tool. Lastly, some safety joints utilize a J-slot.